United by fate
by elfofdeath
Summary: What happens when Ozai and Ursa grow up as best friends? what happen when they get arranged to be married at their shared birthday ?
1. Chapter 1

Joined by Fate:

Au were Ozai and Ursa grew up as best friends and what comes of that.

…..

Fate was a funny thing, many years ago there were two men who were best of friends, they share many things including a birthday. Their fate had been tied all their lives and Roku died saving Sozin from a volcano.

Roku died a hero and not as a traitor, Yet even after Roku's death Sozin started his war in full, Sozin knew the new Avatar would try stop him, so Sozin made sure a new avatar would never step in his way but did he kill the next avatar?

…

Years passed off course, the ties of Roku's family and Sozin's family remained strong, yet Roku's descendent lived on Roku's Island as it was rebuilt in Roku's honour. The volcano was deactivated by Roku before he took his final breath so no one had to worry about an eruption again.

Yet Roku's descends often visited the Royal Palace as fate had once again tied the two families even closer together. After all the second son of Fire Lord Azulon Ozai and the only daughter of Rina and Jinzuk Ursa shared a birthday.

Although Ozai and Ursa were not the same age, in fact Ozai was older than Ursa by a quite a few years but the shared birthdays allowed Ozai and Ursa to grow up as childhood friends.

They celebrated their birthdays together at the Palace, they also went on family vaccination trips together.

…

She was always a welcomed guest when she arrived to the Royal Palace from Roku's Island, she was one of the few people who was allowed to wonder freely in the palace anymore as she was seen as 'family by Fire Lord Azulon.'

She sneaks through the Royal Garden as she saw him standing at the pond throwing bread at the Turtle-Ducks. He wore his royal silk robes and she loved seeing him smiling as he fed the animals.

She came in from right behind him, he hadn't notice her at all so she put her hands around his eyes.

"Happy birthday!" Ursa announced loudly

He turned toward the smaller woman, she was a few inches smaller then him and she wore the cutest pink clothing. Her hair was always tied up neatly and today she wore a pink ribbon in her hair. He observed her sweet smile as Ursa stood putting her hands behind her back.

" Ursa when did you arrive from Roku's Island? Also our birthdays aren't today, you should know their tomorrow. "

Ursa held something behind her back to hid it from Ozai, she looked at the older man, he was 24 turning 25 tomorrow, while she was 17 turning 18.

" Oh I know that, but I wanted to gave you your gift today. Your always so popular at our party and we only get to interact when we do our traditional dance together." Ursa lightly replied

She took the gifts from behind her back and blushed a bit, she liked Ozai, he was older and taller and she had her reasons to like him so much, but it always felt inappropriate to like him due their age difference. She had been too young most the time she had liked him and she knew Royals were usually arranged to be married and Ozai would take a wife soon that wife would come from nobler stock then her.

After all the only reason she was welcome here, the only reason she was held in high regard was because of her ties to Roku and the tie to Royal Family. Most woman hated her for her closeness to Ozai, but beyond her hiding feelings and her hidden crush she saw Ozai as her closest friend.

She handed him the gift, he opened it, seeing a hand drawing painting of a dragon and and a embroider phoenix

" Sorry its all hand made, I spent all the money I earned in plays on special thread."

Ozai noticed how the thread shined in the sun making the flame bird look like it was in a shining in flame.

"They are beautiful, but you should spend you money on yourself, not me." Ozai responded gently yet gracious

Ozai reached into his robes, exchanging birthday gifts was something they'd done since childhood, Ozai found his eye going toward Ursa more and more. She had turned into a fine woman before him, he pretended not to look, since she'd turned sixteen she turned down wedding proposals left and right. Ursa refused marriage because most men wanted the honour of marrying her because it would look good to marry the granddaughter of Roku.

Yet Ursa didn't want to marry to gave someone honour she wanted to marry a man who wanted her for her.

" I have your gift." Ozai replied softly

He handed the silk box over, she opened it knowing it was probably jewellery as that what Ozai usually always brought her for her birthdays.

She opened the box seeing a dragon with red emeralds in its eyes, it was the royal crest and was a main part of the Royal Palace walls.

" Its a hair pin Ursa. " Ozai explained kindly

" I.. See but this is the Royal Crest, I can't wear it as I am not a royal..."

Ozai smiled and took the hair pin in his hand he turned her around and pinned it into her brown hair.

"Nonsense, we see you as family, besides it a sign of just how close our family are in their bonds. " Ozai explained rationally

Ursa felt the pin placed into her hair, she always wore her hair up in a little bun, but always left parts of it down. Unlike Ozai who wore royal red Fire Nation colours, she worse pink dresses as it was her favourite colour.

"Thank you it's very beautiful." Ursa gracefully replied

She put her arms around him quickly as she kissed his cheek, their friendship allowed her to be so informal and she backed up a little.

" So I heard your father is announcing who you'll be marrying tomorrow." Ursa pointed out awkwardly

Ursa had heard the rumours even on Roku's Island and she had friends here in the palace who always caught her up with Palace gossip.

" Yes, it seems father has found me, my suited match. " Ozai replied downbeat

Ursa seemed excited though, he looked her over, although she seemed to be pondering things.

" Is it someone I know? Do you even know their name?" Ursa asked curious

Ozai sighed as he threw more bread to the Turtle-Ducks.

" I know who it is, but they don't know about the arrangements that have been made" Ozai explained annoyed

He avoided looking at her eyes and face, he didn't want her to see him as he talked about this as he had things to hide from her.

" I hope she get on with me and understands our friendship. " Ursa added hopeful

" You will I am sure." Ozai responded kindly

Ursa smiled as she saw a guard looking for her, she cursed as her room would be ready by now and her parents had sent someone to get her.

" Oh I brought a friend with me for the party, I hope you don't mind, I just wanted someone to dance with tonight till your free to dance with." Ursa announced joyously

Ozai turned with a perplexed look yet with a hint of jealousy, but he had no right to feel they way.

" Is he your date?" Ozai asked curious

" Maybe... he's from my acting school, but if my parents asked he's a just a friend... I am not really allowed to formally date.." Ursa replied slyly

She was just meant to wait or the right man to propose to her but she had a reason for asking someone to be with her on her birthday. saw the guard standing gesture for her to come with him now and she sighed

" Sigh, looks like I need to go.. I'll see you tomorrow at the birthday ceremony, I hope your not getting swooned over to much tomorrow.

She bowed even though he didn't acknowledge her as much as other woman caught his eye. Ursa ran off and Ozai sighed refiled as he looked toward her with a blush.

…

They enters the room together, side by side as people called out a birthday cheer. They bowed together toward the gathered people, Ursa had dressed up in her finest clothing, she wore a pink kimono, gold jewels( most from Ozai) and her new shoes from her parents.

Ozai wore his royal robes and his flame crown, as Ozai was gathered around by many single noble woman hoping for a dance, Ursa dances with with her 'friend' with some reluctance. Sure he was a ''date,' but she had only brought him here for one reason and one reason alone.

Ozai watched her dance with the man she wouldn't call a 'date;, he was tanned and look like a simple peasant judging by his clothing.

The other man whispered into her ear and she would laugh and push him lightly while blushing, Ozai couldn't help but feel jealous. He dances too while watching her, his attention was in her direction rather then on these noble sluts. These woman were just competing for his attention, maybe for a place in his bed tonight, they were just trying to show his father they were suited for him.

Yet as Ursa danced, her sandal snapped and she left the dance floor to try fix it.

Ozai had noticed and thus he left his company and walked toward her.

" What is wrong? " Ozai asked gently

" My new sandal broke, I can't dance like this." Ursa whined upset

Ozai looked down and grinned.

" Just take them off and dance with me, I owe you a dance after all." Ozai replied quickly

Ursa looked to her 'date' for a moment then to Ozai she took her saddles off and told her 'date' to go sit down.

Ozai took her into the dance floor barefoot. Ozai observed the boy looking at them while having a drink he looked annoyed that he had taken her from him. Ozai pulled Ursa close to him and he noticed her blush.

"I don't like seeing you dance with that boy, it seems like all he's done is flirt with you...Ursa I don't think he likes you for you and I worry for your chastity. " Ozai announced concerned

Ursa looked up to him annoyed as they danced around the room, he was taller then her by a few meters.

" What?"she snapped back **"**What do care if I lose my chastity? Maybe I am sick of waiting to get married!" Ursa snapped agitated "Face it, I am never going to meet anyone who likes me for me everyone I meet only want the honour of marrying me because Avatar Roku was my grandfather. "

Ozai had never heard her like this, where was this coming from? He knew she was getting tired of how men treated her, but to throw away her virginity?

Ursa blushed as she blew of frustrations, she was going to wait to she was married, yet part of her wanted to to have sex with someone before then.

After all she would never get to be with Ozai like that as he would marry soon, she wanted to experience sex, then she could imagine it was Ozai she was with.

In a way she was using the boy who she'd brought with her and she felt awful for it. Yet it brought Ozai's attention to her so part of her plan worked and she liked how close he was.

"Any ways your one to talk about chastity.. you didn't have to wait to you got married to be with a woman. How many of those woman your dancing with have you slept with? " Ursa asked annoyed

The Prince could do what he wanted till he was marriage, he was discreet off course but no one kept their mouth shut so she knew what Ozai did on his birthday to celebrate.

" Ozai ..You don't get to feel jealous of me dancing with another man...Ozai, we're not a couple and.. Your getting married soon to one of those woman " Ursa snapped " No matter what you say Ozai, you getting married will effect our friendship, I am jealous.. I hate the thought of you with another women." She admitted jealous

Ozai knew how she felt about him, she had never been good at hiding it even though she tried too. He never let on her knew of her feelings, he never let on that he felt the same as her, after all he hadn't known till now who he would marry.

" Ursa.. Don't say any more, it's not appropriate for you to say such things... " Ozai warned strongly

Ursa frowned as she let go of him, Ursa knew what she wanted to say, Ozai probably knew what she wanted say. She wasn't supposed to say she like him if he was getting married to someone else but part of her wondered.

'Is he rejecting me? '

" Your right.. I can't say this... Not before you get married.. . I thought.. No its not right.. It pointless now.." Ursa admitted defeated

She hid her pain in that moment, she felt her heart break at the thought of him getting married, but smiled as she bowed she chocked as she looked to him with tears in her eyes.

" Good luck..Whoever you marry will be lucky to have you."

It was pointless to say more, she should feel happy for him and his new wife, she couldn't feel jealous or mourn over Ozai's marriage as had always knowing she and him were never meant to be. Ozai was never her boyfriend as they weren't a couple. They were friends and would stay that way till the end of their lives.

Ozai wanted to reach out to her as she turned away tearfully. He wanted to tell her but he was duty bound not too, he watched her sit down with her parents trying to hold back more tears.

..

Everyone settled into seats, Ozai knelt behind a table with an empty seat as Fire Lord Azulon took centre stage.

" Thank you all for joining my son Ozai and Lady Ursa for their jointed birthdays, as many of you know today I will announce who my son will marry. " Azulon announced grandly

Ozai had a spear cushion next to him for his announced wife-to-be to sit next to him. Ursa looked down, she felt distracted and awkward after trying to tell Ozai how she felt and having her heart broke, but he had shut her down in his own way, she didn't want to hear who he would marry.

"It has been a hard choice after all there are many woman who would be eligible to marry my son.."

Ursa noticed a noble women his a grin she hid herself with a fan, she was the most high ranking noble woman in the Fire Nation and she was sure she'd marry the Prince.

" Yet the choice was obvious for many years now, I have seen these two grow closer over the years, so I would have my son marry the granddaughter of Avatar Roku, Ursa."

Ursa dropped her chopsticks as she had been trying to eat something while Azulon talked. Ursa stared shocked almost as if her name hadn't been mentioned, Ozai looked to her briefly but looked off, did he hate the idea of marrying her?

Azulon gestured for her to come forward and she did, she sat beside Ozai blushing brightly and awkwardly as people cheered the engagement.

Ozai and her looked at each other awkwardly, Ursa looked off, but whispered lowly.

" Why didn't you tell me, I asked you yesterday.."

Ozai sighed as his father made a speech about when their wedding would be.

" I've been wanting to, but it's not traditional, sorry for the surpise besides I wouldn't want to marry anyone else. ".

Ursa huffed offering him an look of anger.

"Then why?... Why when I was trying to tell you how I feel did you brush me off? Why do you look so upset it's me your marrying?"

Ozai looked away, he hadn't wanted to blurt out he had feelings before, it wasn't right or something she should of done then and wasn't right now either.

" I am not upset about marrying you, I just feel awkward is all, it's not like I don't like you Ursa, it's just being married well... it will be different from our friendship." Ozai confessed awkward

Still they didn't get much more chance to talk, Ursa should of felt happy for marrying Ozai as she truly loved him. Yet it seemed like Ozai in a way was trying to say that he didn't love her like she loved him.

The ceremony ended and Azulon spoke to them about when the wedding would be and what he expected, that Ursa was free to get her belongings from Roku's Island to bring to the palace and she could see her parents when she liked.

Therefore they were left alone, but Ursa would soon leave for her ferry trip home.

She carried her small bag filled with clothes from her stay in the palace and Ozai followed behind her.

" We should talk before you leave. " Ozai blurted out awkwardly

Ursa looked to him, she puffed her cheeks out toward Ozai to show that she was angry with him.

" Talk about what? I think you've said everything you need to.." Ursa snapped annoyed

Ozai took her hand and stated into her eyes, he couldn't let her leave without resolving this.

" Ursa I just didn't gave you that hair pin for your birthday . It was to try hint that we'd be together. " Ozai began gently " You've misunderstood me all day, I've liked you for a long time, but when we're married.."

Ursa blushed as she touched her hair pin, she had no idea that he had giving it to her beyond a birthday gift, it had marked her as a family member before Azulon had announced it.

Yet he only said he liked her, she knew he liked her as a friend, but did he love her? She thought on what marriage meant and looked of embarrassed.

" I know things will change, we'll have sex, sleep in the same bed, see each other naked. " Ursa replied awkwardly " Yet I won't be your First.." Ursa added disappointed

Things would change between them but part of her was excited by the prospect.

"Ozai sighed a little as he rubbed the back of his head, sure he'd had sex before but it had meant nothing, sure sleeping with Ursa would be something different as she was a childhood friend.

Now it was his duty to sleep with her once they were wedded and he did have feelings for her. He'd pushed those feelings down for so long, he'd never wanted to acknowledge them. As until recently he wasn't sure who he would marry, being with Ursa would be different as going from friends to a couple would be difficult despite their hidden feelings that were just coming out for each other.

Ursa didn't like his silence and she walked past him down heartened.

" I'll be heading back to Roku Isand...I love you...you know that Ozai, I have love you for a long time... That is more than a mere 'I like you.'

She bowed as she left Ozai alone the Prince cursed himself, he should of said his true feelings but they didn't come out the way he wanted them too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An this chapter is filled with flash backs I'll break them. Up with

….

Just when had he started to like Ursa beyond a friend? He knew the moment she'd fallen for him, it was a few years ago on Ember Island after all

….

She was 14 at the time, they were on one of their family vaccinations, he remember sitting on the beach under a parasol as he watched his older brother play with his son Lu Ten in the sea. Ozai could swim but chose not to, Ursa was his best friend but also his charge, he was to looked out for her always. He watched her put her foot in the water timidly and she jumped back in fear.

Even though Roku's Island had a beach or some reason the ocean terrified her, he had no idea why she was scared but it was her deepest fear. Iroh persuaded her into the shallow water, they were jumping over the tide when it happened. Ember Island was famous for their fast turn around, tides could go from low to high within seconds. Iroh tried to grab both his son and Ursa as a big wave consumed them. Ozai jumped into the sea, his strong stroke and power allowed him to grab Ursa who was unconscious under the water.

He'd dragged her out the water, but she did breathe as he lay her on the beach, so he set about performing CPR. She had opened her eyes as she breathed life into her, she blushed as he called her name. She cried and hugged her for the rest of the day to keep her warm and to talk calmly to her. She had falling in love with him that day, but she knew it was wrong for her to love him, so she hid it. He never let her crush on him ruin their friendship, he treat he the same, but when had he falling for her back?

…

Two years ago, yes that was when he knew he had those same feeling.

...

Off course it was their birthday celebration, he watched Ursa from afar, Ursa who was now eligible to marry at age 16 was getting fawned over. She had many admirers approach her, they'd pitch their worth and woe, but Ursa would laugh and say she would not marry them if they only cared about her ancestor Roku . Iroh who was home at that time notice his brother's growing irritation and nudged his arm.

" Why don't you simply ask her to marry you?" Iroh asked curiously "Father would not stop you."

Oazi blinked and looked at his brother confused.

" What are you talking about? Why would I ask my best friend to marry me? I don't feel that way about her. " Ozai responded in denial

Iroh grinned as Ursa looked to them in a panic and walked to them seeking refuse from her admirers, Iroh took her hand to offer her a quick dance.

Ozai watched his older brother dance with Ursa who was asking him questions about his war campaign.

Ozai pondered, Did he like Ursa beyond the friendship fhe; had for years ? His heart races with jealously as he watched her in his brother's arms. After the dance with Iroh he noticed how she pushed a guy back as she held herself insulted, so Ozai made his way over and took her hand as he looked at the other guy who coward away.

" What did he say or do? " Ozai asked protectively

" He said we should go somewhere.. You know and do it.. I.. l don't want to do that till I get married. " Ursa replied upset " Just because I'm sixteen now"

Ozai shot the guy who had upset hee a death glare but he had made his escape, Ozai felt his heart race as Ursa found comfort in his chest, he felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at him so he kept her at a distance as she cried.

" Your right you don't have to compromise your chastity because your Sixteen, you don't have to agree to marry anyone either. ".

Ursa calmed down as he wiped her tears.

" Can we dance? " Ursa asked tearfully

" Off course it's about time we did dance tonight."

….

Yes looking at Ursa that night dancing with other man, seeing what a fine woman Ursa had become. Yet even though back then he had a small attraction to Ursa, his eye went to other woman as he was a bachelor and he was tired of waiting for marriage to lay with woman. He had noticed how Ursa grew distance after that, she found out easily enough what he did and even though she knew she couldn't feel jealous of him she still did.

He would never disrespect Ursa with a one night stand that would ruin the friendship they had built. Yet he had wanted her, not in a physical sense but by his side every day and all day. Yet till now he would of never thought that he and Ursa would have a chance to be together so he treated her the same as usual. However he couldn't express his true feelings and Ursa felt insulted, she expressed her love, yet she felt all he said was: 'I Like you as a friend' but he meant it more then that.

He'd have to go talk to her and finally set this straight and that meant going to Roku's Island.

...

Ursa threw the animal food toward her many animals, her family had always been farmers, her father was a magistrate but they lived simple lives beyond that. They reluctantly sometimes had to get help of the mainland when their crops failed or their animals died.

Truthfuly Fire Lord Azulon secretly paid for her schooling and she felt shame for his help. Her parents were always graceful for the help but even they wished they could go without it. Ursa was thoughtful as she sat on a bail of hay, she moved her hair as she looked to the bright sky.

She was home to do her unpacking, in a few weeks she would venture to the palace for her wedding with her childhood friend whom she loved soon. Her live would be changing soon, sure she'd be able to visit this place every now and then but life at the Palace was very different then the one she lived now.

Her thoughts went to Ozai and his feelings for her and how she might be in a loveless marriage. She truly loved Ozai, yet he acted like his feelings were that of friendship and Ursa felt embarrassed and awkward saying that she loved him.

"Ursa you have a visitor. " her mother yelled from her house

Ursa wondered who was here to see her as she wasn't expecting anyone. Therefore she patted the dirt off her and she walked into her house and in her living room she saw her fiancée and best friend Ozai waiting for her.

"Oh.. Its rare you come over here to see me.." Ursa called out awkwardly

Ursa fiddled with her hands awkwardly, she avoided his eyes as she looked to her mother who didn't seem to know what was going on between them.

"Let's go for a walk Ursa, there is much for us to discus. " Ozai suggested strongly

Ursa folded her arms in refusal, yet Ozai took her hand anyways and lead her out the house.

He walked with her up to the dead volcano's top, it was quiet and isolated and a prefect place to talk. Ursa breathed as she wasn't as fit as he was, sure she lifted heavy food bag for her animals but being a Fire Bender gave him an advantage.

" Ursa.. I want to make it clear." Ozai began awkwardly

"I never thought we'd be together like this, for the last two years I hid my true feelings from you. "

Ursa looked dismayed that he'd said two years, but he gripped her hands so she couldn't run off but so he could feel his love.

" Yet now I am free to show you my feelings, free to let them blossom. " Ozai explained with enthusiasm

Ursa liked how it sounded yet something came to her mind as he kissed her hands.

" You've only liked me beyond a friend for two years?"

Ozai looked into her downhearted expression.

" I didn't know what I was feeling, when you turned sixteen and I watched those men try take your hand in marriage...I felt panic that I'd lose you... It must have been how you felt when you thought I'd marry another it took me two years to realise I love you. ".

Ursa blushed at his confession, his lips brushed her lightly, she gripped Ozai robes as he parted Ursa smiled.

" You truly love me too?"

He nodded as he hugged him, she gripped him close as she cried tears of joy.

A/N I will do a part 3 eventually


End file.
